Project Normal
by Rawawawawrr
Summary: All she wanted was a normal life. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently no when a persistent baby holding a green gun starts hunting her down because she replied no to his request to join the mafia. Kagami Luna is probably the only one who has some memories of the past Vongola 1st Gen, including Primo. Now meeting a Tuna who's a duplicate of him, she tries her best to be normal.


**First, thank you to XSkyeStarlX for beta-ing this! ;A; YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU.**

**Rewritten on 1/26/13**

**I decided to make a KHR story because this anime just makes me scream all day hehe 8D**

**Hope you like this~  
**

* * *

_Dreams…they basically are images that pop up randomly when you're in a deep slumber. People say that you dream of these things because during the day, you mostly think of that certain topic. Like for example, you can't help but think about your video games. Killing zombies, humans, and etc. So during the night time, perhaps you might dream of being in the game, killing things, but that's just my opinion. _

_So…following my theory, why do I dream of ancient looking people with funky clothes, weird looking weapons and abnormal hair? Not to mention how they radiate an aura of authority and give off a sense of unease. It's rather peculiar how I, a person who just want to have a normal life, dreams of the 'mafia.' At least I assume their part of the mafia. __When I was little, I believed mafia were stupid and just people who want to gain fortune through unreasonable tactics. At some point I even thought they were just a myth. Well, I still do, but back to my point. Every Monday I would dream of cryptically-dressed foreigners._

_Dreams don't just simply repeat themselves for a time, yet these dreams of mine did, which I found it very odd. So the vivid scenes that come flowing through my mind never lasts that long, yet it appear again and again, plus when I woke up, I can barely register anything. Though apparently, I can still recall a few particular details such as 'Vongola' and a person with gravity defying hair that looks seriously familiar to someone I know. He had golden eyes and a flowing black cape that completed his appearance. He looked…cool?_

_Ahem._

_I chose to ignore all these strange dreams and just stick to reality. People will always have that fantasy side. You know, those dreams to marry your perfect woman/man, or you achieved your long life dreams such as being the president or something of that sort, but reality crushes all. Somehow, there are times where your dreams do come true, but you haven't had a single thought of how this dream is too different from what you had expected it to be. For example, you become a celebrity, the dream you always wanted to achieve. You received fame, admiration, fortune. However, the pressure and the haters would gradually crush you._

_So I ignore those fantasies and continue with my normal life, because that's just me._

* * *

School…To summarize the definition of school, it got to be 'boring'. I hate gym, music, art, and all those useless subjects that are required for us. If I can't sing or play instruments then that's just me. If I can't draw then it's still just me. Gym, I understand that we need to work our bodies out to have a healthier life, but just let us rot in shame. It's our fault and our responsibility. Not theirs.

I wish school would just have normal beings, as in no make-ups, no delinquents, and definitely no scary prefects that apparently 'bite us to death' if we somehow ruin the peace of Namimori. Japanese classes, chemistry, history, math…that's all the school needs. The most boring part of school is definitely the part where no one can get a higher grade than me. Sometimes competition can spark something exciting in my life.

I sighed as I walked to the end of the hallway and stood in front of my classroom when I got there. Slowly, I opened the door to my classroom and like usual, everyone glanced at me and then ignored me, doing whatever they were doing before. Usually when you open the door, you would go 'good morning' and the class would reply 'good morning' back. Well, even if you weren't that popular, your friends would actually reply to you right? Well I don't have any friends. To put it in a less lonely way, I have zero presence.

There were times where I would be forgotten as the teacher takes roll call. I always raise my hand to signal that I was here, but the teacher always looks right behind me. There were also times where people would go 'number one is Kagami Luna again?' and 'who is she?' It's like I'm a ghost, haunting the school.

I sighed as I closed the door and made my way to my seat which was right at the last row, next to the window. That perfect emo corner which was perfect for me, a girl with no existence.

The late bell rang and the door slammed opened. I thought it would be the homeroom teacher but it was none other than Yamamoto Takeshi who was panting hard, probably from running to school. To prove my point earlier, he said morning and nearly everyone said good morning back.

I watched from the corner of my eye as he made his way to the seat next to me and yes, he's my seatmate. He smiled to me as he sat down, but I tried my best to ignore him so that the glaring eyes from those idiotic fangirls would leave me alone. I want a perfect normal life without any extra baggage to drag me down.

Though I wonder why he would talk to a person like me. I'm quiet, a person that is forever in the shadow, and a nerd. The glasses I'm wearing make me looked like one too. Probably just his nature, I concluded, but I kind of admire him for smiling all the time and being all goofy.

Turning my attention to somewhere else, I impatiently tapped my fingers. Where is the teacher? The late bell rang already. I don't need to attend school, to be honest. Today seems to be extra sunny. I could've just find another part time job to do. People believe I'm 16 because of my intellect, but I'm just your average 14 year old girl.

"I should have just skip school," I muttered out loud to particularly no one.

After a few minutes, the homeroom teacher finally came in…with a scary looking delinquent? A wary and frightened expression was plastered all over our teacher's face as he greeted the new, scary delinquent with numerous accessories all over his body. My instincts immediately alarmed that he's super dangerous and should not be cross with. "We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy, Gokudera Hayato."

First impression: Dumb looking and dangerous.

Instantaneously, all the girls, or mostly, were all gossiping. Murmurs of 'he's hot,' or 'he's from Italy?!' and blah blah blah. I tuned out immediately. Throughout my entire life, I cannot understand why girls can claimed guys whom they had never met. Like when a certain girl is flirting with your idol then a flock of obsessive girls would come and haunt you for life. That's the thing. They don't even know their idol. They probably admire (stalking) him from afar and bam. They like him.

All my thoughts flew out the window when I heard a loud crash. I turned my head to see the new kid stalking past a fallen Sawada Tsunayoshi who quickly stumbling to get his desk back in order.

"You know him Tsuna?" a student, who was also the person next to him, asked probably out of curiosity and not out of sincere thoughtfulness.

Tsuna hastily shook his head, "No I don't!"

"He has to be a gangster."

Then I switched my view from the guys to the girls. As expected, they were not at all fazed by the irksome act and instead, fell in love with him more and declaring about creating a fan club and that he's extremely hot. Yeah, whatever. Fan clubs were scary. They probably sell rare photos to each other. Only god knows where they got it from.

"Gokudera Hayato huh? I better avoid him too."

That's what I had set my mind into but ironically, things never go as planned when it comes to life.

* * *

Next subject: gym. Oh joy! My favorite subject! As if. I did poorly when it comes to sports and I especially hate volleyball. It requires a lot of movement with your arms and hands. Right now I'm sitting on my usual desk, waiting for the late bell to ring. I already changed since I was the first to enter the locker room. Flipping my head around, I scanned the room to see if anyone else was here.

Just then a familiar boy with a brown mob on his head entered my view. He was sprawling all over the table, hands stretched out. He's tired? He barely does anything. From the corner of my eyes I see Yamamoto and a few people I barely recognize were walking towards him. I couldn't help but lean towards their side to eavesdrop.

Yamamoto took long strides with his legs to get to Sawada and tapped his shoulder. Turning around, Sawada's depressed look turned into a surprised one. Yamamoto may be nice, but I don't think he has ever talked to Sawada before – not that I care, to be honest.

Yamamoto smiled, "We're counting on you today, Tsuna." First thing that I automatically thought was 'why was Yamamoto calling Sawada by his first name?' They're not that close…I reckoned.

"C-counting on me for…" Sawada stammered, not knowing that Yamamoto was counting on him for the volleyball tournament. I raised an eyebrow at this. Sawada is known to be 'Dame-Tsuna.' It's a stupid nickname, but he was useless in almost everything or probably everything, especially sports. Did I miss something yesterday? I was only absent because my sister was sick, but why was Yamamoto relying on Sawada?

The guy with exactly no hair replied for Yamamoto, "The volleyball tournament, of course."

"I didn't know you played volleyball too, Yamamoto." Sawada replied meekly. Wow, even I don't know that. Baseball and sports in general are not my thing. After explaining to Tsuna how 'great' Yamamoto was, the said person then responded cheerfully. "You've been awesome lately. I can't wait to see you in action! Be sure to show us that power again!"

Once again I find myself raising my eyebrow once more. What power? I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to think of some conclusion. Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Dame-Tsuna, is a 13-year old boy (I suppose). He has a horrible average in total and sucks at all sports. That's all the information I know about him. Maybe his dame self was just an act to stay 'out of the light.' I immediately gave up forming a conclusion because it's too tiring to focus on something other than school subjects. Plus, I didn't really care about what he does.

By the time I finished trying to form a hypothesis or guess; I see a shadow on my desk. Looking up I met the eyes of Sasagawa Kyoko, probably the most popular girl in school. I adjusted my black thick framed glasses and stared at her, wondering what she wanted from me.

"Kagami-chan. The teacher wants you to go to the gym," she smiled all so sweetly at me. From behind her, I see her best friend…I think her name is Kurokawa. She's looking at me with a blank face. Kurokawa is always with her. Usually, people would bully her for being all so popular and sweet but I think it's because Kurokawa is there that Sasagawa didn't get bullied.

"Thanks…" I muttered quietly and stood up from my chair. I mentally cursed at myself at my reply. I should have said something more energetically. Till this day I can't make a friend because I don't know what to say.

Back to what mattered, I seriously almost forgot about the volleyball game since I was too busy thinking about Sawada. Straightening myself up I walked out of the room and headed to the gym. This afternoon we have a volleyball match, but some girls are playing shortly before them. Why? Because we're failing gym according to our very awesome gym teacher.

Sarcasm was placed there.

I clenched the bottom of my shirt as I walked to my grave. I slid open the door, revealing my face, the people there stared at me with confusion. Why? They probably never heard of me to even recognize me. One of the people I recognized is rank 2 in exams. She has short black hair and dull brown eyes. Her name, I believe, is Akashi ermm…something. I think she kind of hates me for being rank 1 all the time…

The P.E teacher with brown hair tied in a high pony-tail had a whistle in her hand as she scan the room. She gave a curt nod before shouting with a strong voice. "Good everyone is here! Get into your positions! Treat this as extra credit!"

I groaned as I went to the left side of the court. This game has a total of 12 people, 6 on each side. Our teacher, Hana-sensei, randomly organized the team. Glancing at the other side, half of the girls wear exceedingly amount of makeup. There is one who has silky black hair, a bit TOO much eyeliner, crazy blue eye shadow and super pink cheeks. Isn't that sort of unacceptable in our school?

Hana-sensei dragged a white chair over and placed it in the middle of the sidelines. Whistle in hand, she blew it to grab our attention. "Listen up! First team that gets 13 points win. When one team gets 6, we're switching sides. Usually we would play 25 points but we're cutting it short because of the boys' volleyball tournament. Are we clear?"

I slightly nodded my head as I gazed at the net in the middle. I'm getting nervous by the minute. Is it me or was I shivering? Shaking my head, I waited for person A in our team to serve the ball. I had to call her person A simply because I don't know her name. The said girl moved to the restraining line or the end line before the ball was served underhand. I fidgeted a bit, hoping the ball wouldn't be hit back. The ball barely grazed the net before falling down onto the ground.

I blinked at the white ball, rolling on the other side of the court. Are you kidding me? They didn't do anything! Most of them were fixing their disgusting hair and the remaining people were just standing there. Some looked scared and some looked bored. I deadpanned yet I'm kind of thankful. At least I won't have to do anything.

We rotated clockwise since we won the serve. This time Person B is serving. She looked rather scared compared to the impassive face Person A wore. She tried serving overhand but it bounced of the net. I groaned. This should take a while.

This went on for a while. When our team finally got 6 points, we switched. The score is now 6 to 5. When I glanced at the teacher, she seemed bored and annoyed. Who could blame her? We don't try. We mostly got our points from the serves. "Okay, since this is getting nowhere I'm going to make you play. The individual players that score the most gets a prize," Hana-sensei smirked.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I can faintly recall that the teacher is from a wealthy family. You can tell by her earrings and necklace. It basically spells out 'RICH.' I seriously wonder if this was alright. Bribing someone is really…um…stupid? Though it seems what the teacher said sparked a flame within these girls' heart because I can really feel the temperature escalating in this room. I glanced at the people in my team and cringed at their eyes. Their eyes are really, really sending shivers down my spine.

But I have more things to worry about. I'm the next person to serve. Akashi, the rank number 2 I was talking about before, threw the ball to me. My palms are sweating like crazy as I caught the ball. I walked to the end line. Should I overhand serve it or underhand it? I choose underhand because it requires less force than overhanding it.

I placed the ball on my left hand, closed my right hand into a fist before basically punching the ball upwards. My jaws dropped in embarrassment as the ball didn't even hit the net or even pass it. It just went up in the air and stay there for a few seconds before dropping straight down. I cursed at myself for being so weak. The girls in my team shot a glare at me besides Akashi. She looked like she was going to laugh at any moment. Then there were the other girls on the other team. They were either laughing or mocking at me.

My face is probably red as a tomato but I think I managed an impassive face. I think.

Now the ball is in the other team's hands. Remember I was talking about how the other team had a girl who had silky black hair with crazy makeup on? Yes, she's serving. She looked quite strong for such a small figure. I groaned, looking down in shame. That's when I saw a black shadow moving. It was very sunny outside so if something is blocking the window, a shadow should appear. What's weirder was that the shadow was in a shape of an infant and…a gun?

Obviously my embarrassment did some damage to my brain and caused a hallucination because infants and guns do not bode that well.

Suddenly, I could sense a heat stare coming from the right. It, for some reason, sends chills down my spine. My head snapped up, eyes then clashed with the dark swirling abyss. An infant.

The baby stared.

I blinked.

It disappeared?

Okay, I'm officially hallucinating. I turned back to focus on the game only to hear a shout of 'pay attention and hit it back!' and then comes pain, like a metal ball that is burning my face or more specifically, my forehead. One second I see an infant, the next second I see white and then succumb to darkness.

* * *

My eyes immediately shot up when I heard a huge explosion. I scrambled up when I felt a sharp pain on my forehead. Memories of the volleyball match resurfaced through my mind, especially the embarrassing serve and the weird shadow. I wonder who won. Getting out of the bed, I surveyed the room I was in. It looks like I'm in the infirmary though the doctor is nowhere to be seen. Touching my forehead, a roll of bandage was wrapped around the spot where the ball had hit. This is going to be a pain when I take a shower.

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. The boys' tournament should be over by now. Combing my lavender hair a bit, I exit the room, mentally thanking whoever helped me.

_Boom!_

I groaned at the noise in the background. Why is there so many boom noises? Is there fireworks going on? I went back to the classroom to retrieve my bag, another explosion then occurred. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore, I chanted in my head. Though it was futile because just as I walked in, one of the teachers looked as if he's going to wail any second and sent me to check it out.

Ugh. It was such a pain to be honest.

So I walked outside and towards the explosion just in time to see Sawada get hit by a red bullet. Across from him was the new kid. Normally I would call the police (perhaps) but I just hid in the corner and observed. I would have just told the teacher that someone was playing with fireworks and leave but this was a bit interesting. They say curiosity killed cat. I actually let a gasp slip by. Can he survive that? I followed the path in which the bullet was sent and saw that same baby I saw in the gym. So I wasn't hallucinating.

The next thing was completely surprising. Sawada, that Sawada whose nickname is dame-Tsuna, clothes literally ripped out of his body – besides his very unattractive boxers. He shouted, "Reborn! Extinguish with my dying will!" There was this beautiful orange flame on his forehead but why didn't his head burn off from it?

Then he went all wild and punched all those…dynamites? That's beyond human levels plus why was there dynamites in this school?! Sawada kept extinguishing them till there was none left. That seemed to tick the new kid off and he carried even more bombs. "Triple bomb!" Though one fell off from his hand and then following like a chain, the rest of the dynamites soon join its predecessor.

I closed my eyes, scared of the results but then the unexpected happened again. Sawada extinguished all the bombs the new kid dropped. I have to admit, it was amazing how he would save a guy who just tried to kill you. I would have just left them there dying…probably. I can't just assume things that never happened.

Now this is the most surprising part of all. Gokudera apparently did a 180 degrees turn in attitude as he bowed to Sawada, smashing his head to the ground. "I was mistaken! You're the one who's fit to be the boss!"

Then Gokudera raised his head, revealing his slightly pink face. Wow. Admiration is written all over his face. "Tenth! I will follow you! Command me to do anything!"

Tsuna and his face were priceless. It was as if his eyes want to popped out of its socket as he screamed, "What?!"

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule." The little…cough…scary baby explained. That kind of clear up the silver hair's sudden change in attitude.

Afterwards, they rant on things that I really didn't comprehend. Something about tenth and Sawada risking his life to save him and the blahness. Then the baby mentioned something about Gokudera becoming a part of something called Vongola.

Ah.

Things are starting to connect now. Remember when I told you that I had some strange dreams when I turned 13? Apparently, one of them showed 8 specific people, generally centering a particular topic about the 1st gen's Vongola guardians, I suppose that's a title of sort. There were two guardians who appeared constantly, one with strange blonde gravity defying hair (much like Sawada) and very pretty golden orbs. He perennially wears a black and expensive looking cape that extremely compliments his looks. His name is Primo, however, I'm quite sure that is not his real title.

The next one was a lady with shoulder length silver hair and ice cold aqua eyes. She doesn't wear anything special apart from the black eye patch that adorned her face. Her name was Llyana, if I remembered correctly.

According to my brain, in Italian, Primo basically means one or first. Now in my era, they are talking about the tenth generation or Vongola Decimo. So that means…

I'm getting dreams about the past? Like wayyyyy in the past? And what is this family and Vongola thing?

I shook my head and decided to get rid of those thoughts. Maybe I'm just dreaming about fictional characters or the like. I looked back at the crazy crew again, only to spot the seniors with unpleasant clothing, which defied the dress code rules, creeping up on them.

Which reminds me! Where is that scary looking prefect? Everyone in this school probably heard the explosions. Normally Hibari-san would be the first to come and beat the individuals he sees as a nuisance to the peace of Namimori Middle.

However, putting that aside, Sawada seemed to be startled by the seniors' presence and Gokudera took this chance to prove himself by bombing them. They literally flew to god knows where. However, blaming my stupid cursed luck, a dynamite somehow landed to where I was. That was absolutely impossible and illogical because he perfectly aimed it at the weird looking seniors! I barely had time to register anything. My foot was just frozen or buried deep, _deep_ into the ground.

Then blackness consumed me as my back landed on something hard. The last thing I saw was that infant smirking...at me? I don't know. The main question is why am I fainting all the time?

* * *

I woke up again for the third time that day. There was that excruciating pain on my forehead and now my back. I must have hit a tree before blacking out. Flipping my head around I see Sawada and that scary baby.

I blinked at them.

They blinked back. Well, I don't know if the baby blinked back because his eyes are like the pupils itself.

Mysterious is the first word the pops up when I think of him…besides scary.

I decided to stay quiet. Why? Because I never talked to them before so I don't need to bother with that. It's too troublesome and unnecessary. So I simply resorted into a staring competition at those frightened brown eyes for a very long time.

That's when the scary infant decides to intervene, probably annoyed of this awkward silence. Magically, that cute looking…chameleon? Yeah, chameleon, just suddenly shape shifted into a green mallet and the infant swung that thing straight into its target, smacking Sawada's face.

Am I surprised? No duh.

First, how the hell can an infant have that kind of strength? Genes, I told myself. Dreadfully powerful genes.

Now secondly, how can Sawada not black out? It went BOOM, leaving an angry oval imprinted on his face. I immediately push those thoughts away as I saw the brunette get up whining things that sounds akin to, "Hiieee! Reborn, why did you hit me?!"

The infant (his name is Reborn?) casually replied in a very squeaky voice, "The silence is boring me."

I stared blankly at the strange one-side argument. That baby…sure knows a lot of words. Now that I took a closer look at Sawada, that hair and eyes look like that Primo…coincidence perhaps? Then there was this imaginary light bulb floating above my head as I suddenly remembered something. Scrambling up, I pulled my silver flip phone from my gym pockets (because I didn't fully change) and read the time printed on the bottom right of the screen.

_5:32_

My eyes widen as I realized the time. Nagi, my sister, should be back from school and probably starving. Even if I make it home there won't be much time to cook since both of our parents are arriving late as usual and the cooking process will be time-consuming. The bad part is that she never reminds me. Not even a text because she's just that shy and kind. I mentally glared at that stupid new kid.

I debated if I should go home quietly or at least express my gratitude towards the two, but that's completely rather uncharacteristic of me to do so.

I scanned around the room, searching for my bag. Now that I think about it, it's the first time me being in a guy's room. It's rather…messy and unorganized. I spotted my bag on the desk and walk towards it, I picked it up while at the same time kicking some old chip bag and headed for the door. Somewhere in my mind I wondered if Sawada went to the classroom to retrieve my bag. After all i was stopped by the teacher.

I thought the infant and Sawada would not notice me since they seem to be in a huge argument, but that infant has eyes of a devil. "Wait," he commanded, using a stern and threatening tone. I couldn't help but gulp a bit. Turning around, I met the eyes of the said devil and shifted a bit. I wished I could have just ignored him and left because his next words and that smirk…that smirk made me sweat like crazy.

"Would you like to join Tsuna's family?" He uttered those dreaded words that I would never want to hear.

From behind the infant, I can hear Tsuna screech. My ears…they work…why? "Hiiee! She's just a classmate of mine!"

One, he knew I was in his class?

Two, what is this infant talking about?! He's just a baby, a prodigious one at that, who knows too many words!

I gave him my best poker face, "What are you talking about? Tsuna probably has his own family and I have my own." Especially since I love my dear Nagi more than anything, but I left that out for he probably would think I'm a weirdo.

"Not that kind of family, I'm talking about the mafia family called Vongola." He replied, completely unaffected at my response. So Vongola and family is words defining 'mafia.' Mafia? What is Sawada doing with the mafia? So before when Yamamoto was saying he was getting stronger, was he talking about this?

Oh no. This is why I never wanted to get involved with these people.

"No." I tried replying nicely though it probably backfired. Sawada looked at our exchange with slightly wary eyes, presumably thinking about how he doesn't want to be part of it either. Speaking of that, what is he to the family? The boss?

….

Nah, perhaps a low rank subordinate, if he really is in the mafia. I honestly doubt it.

The infant's smirk only seemed to grow bigger at my reply. "You seem to have some knowledge of what I'm talking about. How about we make a deal? You pick a person in the school and if we are able recruit that person, you'll have to join too." This is totally not a request. He's making me agree, using that daunting, dangerous glint in his eyes. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, thinking of a plan.

Think, Luna, think. I need to find a person who would never join something as dangerous as the mafia.

The only people I remembered are my classmates and the top 3 people on the exams since I considered them as rivals.

Let's see, Kurokawa Hana… that girl is scary but she's so mature. I kind of admire her. I don't know her personality so she might accept. I wouldn't want her to be a part of the mafia.

Sasagawa Kyoko. I immediately scratched out that idea. She's too pure and innocent.

Why am I thinking about the girls?

Let's see…Yamamoto Takeshi…This boy is too weird. He's always smiling no matter what. It's creepy. Plus he's too dense, he's probably going to accept it right away without knowing what it really is.

Ah-hah!

I smirked when I thought of a certain person who will fits right into the job.

"I accept then. Recruit Hibari Kyoya, the prefect, and I will join." I grinned mentally at my plan. There is no way that _the _Hibari Kyoya will join something called a 'family.' Family equals gigantic crowding. Now there's no possible chance I would be a part of the mafia. Hurray for the normalcy! Hmmm…I should cook a feast tonight for Nagi, which reminds me again for the millionth time! I need to get home!

Ignoring Sawada's scream, I just left the room. I sweat dropped as I heard some thumping, yelling and banging.

As I was heading towards the door, I caught the sounds of a huge thump and a soft murmur, "A-ano! Wait please!"

Oh, please stop intruding! I have to go home and feed my adorable little sister!

"What?" I asked, albeit harshly, venom seeping through. He flinched and it looked like he was going to burst into tears. I regret it now; I didn't mean to be that harsh on him. It's probably six now and I _must _be going home. Nagi is my first priority.

"Hiiee! Um…I-I'm S-sawada Tsunayoshi! People call me Tsuna though." He awkwardly introduced himself, scratching the back of his head as he looked at anywhere but me. I couldn't help but smile. He resembled Nagi a lot. It's impossible to hate him.

I thought everyone who is a part of the mafia is cruel and merciless. Sawada just proved me wrong. Looking at him is like looking at the sky which I adore a lot. _He has an aura…a kind one._

I patted him just as how I pat my sister, "I'm Kagami Luna, Tsuna." Then I immediately left I can't waste any more time. I grinned as I heard an awkward 'see you tomorrow' from the boy.

I like you Tsuna, but please let me have a normal life at least!

* * *

**Do you like Luna? D; I will try my best to not make her mary-sue! **  
**Thank you for reading~ **  
**Ciao~ **


End file.
